


Just A Bed

by snowdropintheheart



Series: Omegle Struggles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual John Watson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecure Sherlock, John is a Flirt, Love Confessions, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Texting, literally 2 inches tall, sherlock is smol, you know he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdropintheheart/pseuds/snowdropintheheart
Summary: John was a little more than irritated when Sherlock Holmes, his roommate, started to sleep in his bed. Based on my prompt, an Omegle roleplay.





	

**Did you sleep in my bed again? JW**

_Maybe. SH_

**Jesus Christ, Sherlock. JW**  
**It's been the third time this week. JW**

_Your bed is more comfortable. SH_

**No. JW**  
**Your bed is bigger and much more comfortable. JW**  
**And you know how I know about this? Because I had to sleep on it last night. JW**

_Why are you so upset? SH_  
_It's just a bed, Hamish. SH_

**Where the hell you learned my middle name from? JW**

_Your ID card John don't be daft. SH  
And also the school records. SH_

**I knew you were the one who took it. JW**  
**School records? Bloody hell, Sherlock. JW**

_I needed to check my new roommate out. Make sure you were decent. SH_  
_Anyway, it's back in your wallet now so, don't worry. SH_  
_You're causing such a fuss. SH_  
_When are you coming back to the dorm so you can make tea? SH_

**Go and make your own fucking tea, Sherlock, you are 20 years old for God's sake. JW**  
**I am causing fuss? My jumper was tucked next to your bed! JW**

_But I like your tea better! SH_  
_What jumper? SH_

**God, you are impossible. JW**  
**Oatmeal one. It had been lost for two months. JW**

_No, I'm very possible. I just want your tea. SH_  
_Oh, that one. Well it was for an experiment. SH_  
_It's fine though, no jumpers were harmed. SH_

**I am not your bloody tea machine. JW**  
**I can see that, thank you very much. JW**  
**It just looks like somebody was wearing it secretly for two months. JW**

_Well I'm on my way home and I'm cold, make some tea. SH_  
_Please. SH_  
_I told you, it was an experiment. SH_

**About what, precisely? JW**

_The thickness of the wool and temperature of... things. SH_

**Things? JW**

_Yes. SH_  
_Anyway, it hardly matters. SH_  
_Are you making me tea or not? SH_  
_And would it be convenient for you if I smoke before I enter the dorm? SH_

**Sherlock, you promised. You were going just fine. JW**  
**I'll make your tea if you tell me what the hell is going on. JW**

_No I wasn't doing just fine John. I've been irritated for days. SH_  
It's stupid anyway. Stupid rule you made up because you're stupid, stupid. SH  
_What do you want me to say? What are you wondering about? SH_

**Nevermind. JW**  
**I am just a stupid tea-maker, apparently. JW**

_You're not stupid. SH_  
_I'm sorry. SH_  
_You don't have to make tea. SH_  
_I don't think I'll be coming to the dorm tonight. SH_  
_I just lay in the wrong bed and I'm not allowed to borrow your jumpers SH_

**Sherlock, bloody hell. JW**  
**I didn't say you weren't allowed or anything. I was just wondering why. JW**  
**I am making tea, get your arse back to the dorm, okay? JW**

[delayed] _Fine. I'm coming home. But I am smoking. SH_

**Jesus, fine. JW**

_Just one. SH_

**Still, you will smell like an ashtray. JW**

_For God's sake. SH_  
_Fine, I won't smoke either. SH_  
_If we are going to tell each other what we can or can't do, I made a list of your irritating attributes. SH_  
_It's in my drawer, the second one. SH_

**Did you just... nevermind. JW**  
**Didn't know that you cared about my opinion on how you smell, though. :) JW**

_Excuse me? Also, what's that bloody thing in the end of the message? That's ridiculous. SH_

**;) JW**

_John, what are you doing? SH_  
If you continue this nonsense, I'm not coming home. SH  
_Are you drunk? SH_

**It's 10 a.m. in the fucking morning, Sherlock, of course I am not drunk. JW**

_Well, I don't bloody know when people start drinking because I don't, do observe, John. SH  
Is i even safe to step inside the dorm? I'm almost home. SH_

**I've had an impression that you didn't like safe. JW**  
**And tea is ready, for the record. JW**

Sherlock sighed, looking at his phone. John was right about the first part, but he meant safe in another way. He was glad that he was getting his tea though, and he slowly stepped inside of the flat. "I'm home." he murmured, indeed staying away from his cigarettes, but that had only made him more grumpy. He took off his coat and began untwisting his navy scarf from his pale neck, letting out another sigh.  
  
"Welcome, welcome." John answered while pouring tea into the cups for two of them, smiling at the annoyed tone of Sherlock's voice. It indicated he didn't smoke and actually _cared_ about John's opinions, which was lovely indeed. John took his cup with a satisfied grin and looked at Sherlock, right at the moment when he was untwisting that bloody scarf of his. John took a sip from his tea, his eyes fixed on the long milky neck, then licked his lips slowly.

Sherlock sighed and looked over John, frowning at the other's grin. "Oh God, please don't tell me you're in a good mood." he huffed and went to the cup that he knew was his, warming his hands gently on it. It smelled delicious, of course, since John was bloody great at making tea. He took a sip, humming softly and closing his eyes. He walked to one of the two arm chairs and curled up in it, taking another sip.

"It's impossible to not to be good when Your Majesty shows up." John answered Sherlock with a teasing voice, a contranst to Sherlock's irritated one. John _adored_ when he was like this, frustrated but not exactly in a black mood, when he was all cudly and curling into his chair like a giant cat with his tea. John couldn't help chuckling, the sight was endearing endlessly. He sat to the other arm chair and took another sip from his tea, his eyes still on Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Thank you, but if I really was the Majesty I would be highly disappointed in all these rules you're setting up." he muttered, taking another sip with a huff. It was sweet, just like he enjoyed his tea. At least that was something good. He frowned when John chuckled, and realised the other was practically staring at him. "What are you looking at? I've only been gone for a few hours this morning. It's not like I've been to the end of the world and back taking my bloody time. You can't possibly be missing me so much for that short period of time." he mumbled.

John raised his left eyebrow. "Oh, please. It's not like I can make you follow a rule if you don't want to." Which was true. You just couldn't force Sherlock bloody Holmes into anything, and John _knew_ that he was being careful, for John's sake, mostly. Even when he was bickering about something, the younger boy's voice was rich and silky, it made John want to drown in it. "Mm. Who says I can't?"

Sherlock raised a curious eyebrow to John's last question. "I am." he said firmly, looking back into John's eyes, taking another sip. "I just said it. Why are you challenging me like this?" he asked, squinting at John. Maybe the other was enjoying the bickering. He sighed and tilted his head.

"Because you become really cute when you are irritated." John answered with a neutral voice, but looking Sherlock flirtatously over his cup while he was taking another sip. To be honest, John _was_ flirting with Sherlock for a while, although the other boy seemed not to notice so far, but it was the first time he made it this clear, well, probably. "Liked the tea?"

Sherlock frowned. _Cute_? He had never been called that, and he wasn't quite sure what he thought about it either. His mind began to buzz, trying to figure out what John had really meant by that. Maybe John was just teasing. Either way, the rugby captain probably didn't even know Sherlock preferred men to women anyway. He snapped out of his thoughts when John asked him a question. "Hmm? Oh, yes, perfect. The tea is perfect, just the right sweetness, like always." Sherlock murmured, not realising how much he was really praising John and that was unusual for him.

"Mm, glad you like it." John murmured, another failed attempt at flirting, apparently, but of course he wasn't going to give up that easy. "I thought about you while making it." he said, a hundred percent aware of how cheesy it sounded and he couldn't help grinning when he thought about how much Sherlock would hate it.

Sherlock tilted his head. "You should focus on making the tea, not thinking about me." He said with a shrug, standing up to flop down onto John's bed instead of his own, not feeling like being on his own bed, of course. He didn't say anything though, and simply turned on the telly.

Oh, if he wanted to play this way, John was definetely going to. He watched Sherlock with a slight admiration while the younger boy dropped himself on John's bed with a ridiculous grace. He was like this, always, almost like a ballet, considering how thin he was, you would think he would be all lanky and awkward, but he was simply... amazing. His every movement fascinated John. "Want the jumper, too?"

Sherlock bunched up the pillows, looking at John. "Yes." he said simply, stretching out his hand that wasn't holding the cup of tea. "Don't mind if I do." He said, glaring John in the eyes, not sure what he was playing at really. Or should he have said no? He decided that he would stay by his answer, to see what would happen.

"You silly bugger." John murmured under his breath and simply laid down next to Sherlock, he was already one of his warmest jumpers, a blue one which was a gift from Harry, _"It brings your eyes, baby brother."_ she said. He could feel Sherlock stiffen next to him, he pretended like he didn't notice and fixed his eyes on telly.

Sherlock did tense up immensely as John decided to share the bed. _Share the bed_. Why did they share the bed? He frowned, looking over at John who's eyes seems to be fixed on the telly. "I didn't know you found the Kardashians so exciting." he said to John, sipping his tea. "I'm not getting your jumper, then?" he asked, puzzled.

"Mm. Kim is such a sweethart." John answered without parting his eyes from telly and drinking his tea. He could feel Sherlock's puzzled stare was on him. "Oh, please. Don't let me stop you." He lift his right arm to give Sherlock some space to get close, an invitation for a cuddle, to be precise. If Sherlock wanted to be warm, there it was. "Come."

Sherlock tilted his head. " _Come_?" He said outloud when he was meant to be thinking it. He sat up straight, looking at John. "John, what's going on?" he asked very softly, unsure of what to do. "We've never shared bed before, and now you just - I don't know. I'm... _confused_." He didn't like when he was confused, it made his whole body feel funny, almost like an ache.

 _Oh God, he had no idea_ , John thought when he was looking at Sherlock's positively confused face. He sat up straight, too. "Hey, hey... Calm down. It's fine." he said with an equally soft voice, trying to soothe him. "You like wearing my jumpers, you sleep in my bed. I am not entirely an idiot, you know." he chuckled. "You don't need to re-create the exact conditions that you were looking for when you can have the real thing." He smiled.

Sherlock sniffed a bit, looking at John. "But you're... You're not even gay. You've said so a million times and - and I don't understand my feelings towards you either I just - I just like certain things like your bed, your jumper, the smell, the warmth - I just- I don't know - it's all just so confusing-" Sherlock began to ramble, getting more and more worried about what was going on. He couldn't control this because he didn't know how.

"Oh, Sherlock." John reached for the younger man, holding his face between his hands. "Shh... It's all good. All fine. Okay?" he said, caressing one prominent cheekbone with his thumb. "I am bisexual, if it wasn't clear enough. And you don't have to do anything, okay? It's all fine." he sighed, he really didn't know how to do this without overwhelming Sherlock. "Look. I just... like certain things about you, too. I've always have. And I thought maybe you would like it, you know." God, he was making a mess out of this.

Sherlock tensed up as John held his face, not being used to that touch. He listened, looking into John's eyes, trying to understand. "O-Okay." he stuttered, nodding a little. _Bisexual. Of course._ He licked his lips nervously. "I... O - Okay." he stuttered once more, unsure of what to say. He felt a warm feeling spreading across his face and chest as John kept holding him. "What... What do you want to do then?" he said, hesitating. "I..."

Jesus, he was blushing and it was the most _lovely_ sight John had ever seen. Sherlock seemed always cold and calculating, from the outside at least, John knew the part of him which loves warm jumpers, tea and curling into a ball on John's bed, but now there he was, basically shaking while John was holding his face. "Mm, let me." he said, it was much easier to show than to tell. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and made him lay down with him, then he slowly lift the younger boy's head and placed it on his chest, arms still around him. "Better?"

Sherlock's heart was pounding wildly in his chest while he was suddenly moving with John, pulled close and held to the other's chest. Better. _Better._ He tried to look into his mind palace for the right word to describe the feeling. " _Intense_." he said, not sure if it was the best word he could find, but that was what he how feeling, especially with his heart increased impossibly. He allowed himself to rest against John for a while more. Was this better compared to sitting up away from John? _Yes._ Yes it was. He nodded, "Better." 

John just held Sherlock, waiting for him to relax, he _wanted_ him to feel comfortable around him. "Good." he said, placing his hand on Sherlock's nape, wondering how would it be like if he started to caress Sherlock's hair. "You feel warm. It's nice." he said, holding him tighter.

Sherlock hummed softly, allowing himself to relax just a bit more in John's arms. It would be hard to relax fully though, he knew how badly that could turn out. "People usually say that my body temperature is quite cold." he said, blushing more as John held him tighter. He suddenly made a bold move, snuggling his face against John's chest. His eyes fell closed as he took in John's lovely scent. God, he _loved_ the way the man smelled.

"People are idiots." John said, quoting Sherlock as he felt the younger man snuggling closer to him, which was lovely indeed. "Mm." he murmured, he slowly slided his hand into Sherlock's dark curls and God, they were even softer than they looked. He gently petted his hair, playing with the locks, enjoying the rich and silky feeling between his fingers. He only noticed a while later that Sherlock was taking deep breaths, it was almost like... "Sherlock, are you smelling me?"

Sherlock blushed, instantly stopping, his eyes shot open. He had been almost purring from the hand in his hair, and breathing in John's scent had been amazing and - "What? No! No, why would I do such a thing -" he stuttered, quickly wiggling away from John's grip, laying on his back instead, eyes fixed on the telly once more.

It was the wrong question apparently, since Sherlock got nervous and got away from him, and it almost made John's body ache. He _loved_ holding him, it was almost like they meant to be together, like this, forever. Which was too early to think such things, but there was no harm in just thinking, wasn't there? "Come back, you brilliant idiot." John said. "I like how you smell, too. If it helps."

Sherlock blushed, looking shyly back at John. "I... Okay." he murmured, gently scooting back and snuggling up John's chest again. "This is weird." he said suddenly, frowning again. "You always bicker with me and now you want to hold me. I don't understand."

So, that was it, then. Had he really thought that John didn't like him? How could something like that be possible? "Because I want to do both." he said, choosing to be honest. "To bicker with you and to hold you. I _love_ teasing you, that's all." he sighed, he needed to be as clear as possible. "I like you, okay? Very very much."

Sherlock blushed darker if possible, now hiding his face in John's chest rather than snuggling it. "I like you too." He murmured against John's jumper. "Very very much." He was unable to look up at John, still hiding and clutching John's jumper tightly in his hands.

John smiled at the sight, now daring to reach for the younger boy's hair much more confidently.

It was going to be _just fine_.


End file.
